Chemical compositions for use in the permanent or cold waving and straightening of hair are known. Among these are alkaline and neutral compositions containing a bisulphite or sulfite compound. Such compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,836,185 and 3,864,476 and British Patent 849,045.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,764 discloses a hair waving and straightening process that involves treating the hair with a reducing agent followed by treatment with hydrogen peroxide as a neutralizer. The problem is that the reducing agent must be maintained in contact with the hair 30 to 120 minutes. The period can be shortened by the application of external heat.